This invention relates to a tile setting assembly, a tiled wall and a method for building the tiled wall.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of methods for building tiled walls at predetermined or desired portions of a wooden house. In one of the prior art tiled wall building methods, a carpenter nails enlongated boards having a small width to the spaced pillars of the house, the boards being nailed in horizontal and vertical arrays. A plasterer then first applies sheets of under-all paper and then attaches fine-mesh screens to the boards and places mortar on the screens thereby providing an underlying wall structure and thereafter, a tile setter sets the tiles on the underlying wall structure while indexing the setting positions of the tiles by using a line of indexing string.
However, the prior art tile setting method referred to hereinabove requires different occupation types of workers to perform the various steps in the tile setting operation. More specifically, the board nailing requires a carpenter, the underlying wall structure forming operation requires a plasterer, and the tile setting operation requires a tile setter. In addition, in practice, it is very difficult, laborious and time consuming to efficiently coordinate the various occupational workers to perform the various steps, thereby wasting time and resulting in a longer building contract period and an increase in construction cost.
Even more importantly, in order to set the tiles by using mortar in the underlying wall structure while at the same time precisely indexing the positions of tiles to be set, the tile setter should be an experienced tile setter and thus, prior art tile setting methods have the disadvantage that an unexperienced worker will encounter substantial difficulty in setting tiles and thus cannot perform the operation correctly.